The Art Of Music
by XxMochiixX
Summary: YYHxIY Inuyasha is an egotistic pianist that has never been loved. Kurama is a violinist that never had time for love. What is Kagome going to do with these two?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or yuyuhakusho. (but im planning to someday)

A/N: The gold, silver, and copper thingy I took from Gentlemen's Alliance and the music thingy came from La Corda' d Oro - (well not really)

Soft hands pressed down gently the ivory keys. Each note in perfect tune. The sound emitting from this instrument, this unnatural device, was beautiful. At the same time playful, emotional, innocent, and slightly seducing. Mesmerized souls were lulled in by the entrancing music. The person, the man who played the piano, seemed too enchanted by his own music. A skilled vibrato he was. Music sheets were placed inert on the piano for his to see. The young man payed no attention to it. he had his eyes closed, as if breathing in the music. It seemed as though the piano had its own mind, using the man as its puppet. The room was dead quiet, of course with the exception of the piano. The spotlight was on him, who knows how many pairs of eyes mystified over the otherworldly sound. The man stayed concentrated on the beautiful onyx piano, moving his fingers in perfect harmony.

A pair of emerald green eyes followed the man's hands. Identifying every note, every mistake that only a skilled musician would know. Probably the only person who wasn't hypnotized by the beautiful noise. His eyes seemed not jealous but angry. He watches a bit snobbishly as the audiences eyes glaze over the preforming artist. The music grows softer and slower, which means the entranced eyes are now about to be set free by the captivating music. The music goes to a stop, the pianist's hand touches the last key. It takes a while for the spell to break, and when it does, that's when the man stands up. A loud roar of applause emits from the crowd as the man bows.

He walks to the back of the curtain, suddenly disappearing from sight. There he sees jealous eyes of his competitors. They all know he did good, listening to the music told it all. And he all knew none of his rivals stood a chance, except for one. The pianists gold eyes look straight at the emerald ones. Their eyes lock for a moment, great intensity bore with both eyes. The gossip of competitors grew silent as the two musicians just kept their gaze on one another. Finally the emerald eyes broke the spell.

"I have to say, you did quite better than I expected", the emerald eyes said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I know I did", said the golden pair of eyes in the same exact tone.

---------------------------------------------------------

In an elite school for artists, competition is tough. In any art category no matter what competition, you have to win. Competitors would do anything to win. Even if it means stealing, lying, or cheating. Some students do go to the extreme. I repeat, the would do _anything_ to win. There's always a big annual music competition that takes place in the school. Almost every student joins. Almost none get to be in it. Only a selected few (most likely prodigies) get to be in the competition. Only the most skilled are accepted in even competing.

There was this one boy in school. He was new this year, kept his talent hidden, unlike most students. Music was always his passion, but no one ever knew. He kept dedicated to his studies, never to his own dreams. Any free time he had, he practiced ever so diligently, mostly at night, when he could. When he got accepted into this competition, it was like a test for him, was he good enough? He wasn't like others, he didn't want this moment to be his chance to shine. He wanted this chance to prove that he was better than all the rest. His name was Kurama.

Probably the most confident and slightly (well not exactly slightly) egotistical boy you will ever meet. Playing the piano for as long as he remembers, he kept himself true to his passion. Which of course, was the piano, his piano... His long white hair would move in sync with his hands as he played choppins waltz. His gold eyes were entrancing and his music was even more. The most confident person you will ever meet. His ego was higher than anyone else can reach and his confidence was devastatingly great. His music made people weak, and musicians boiling with jealousy. What made him confident was that he knew he was good, and so did everyone else. His name was Inuyasha.

Rivalries and enemies were high as many friendships were lost. Over the past years, many students fought to get their way on top, and only a handful did. The school was divided into sections, the copper, the silver, and the gold. The coppers were normal student's, doing almost nothing art related, they were there mostly for the school. The silvers were the true meaning of elite. Some of the silvers may be one of the richest people you will ever meet. They payed higher than the coppers therefore got better treatment. Treatment as in better supplies, education, and anything else higher than what normal school kids get. Silvers practically dedicated their whole lives into the art world. Dancing, singing, writing, drawing, anything of the sort. Silvers came for the music and for of course, the arts. Last but not least, the gold. Only one person got their rank up to the gold. Every year there would be a new gold, if you were lucky. How do you get to be gold? Win the competition of course! Usually, if one person wins, they most likely will win again next year.

How does a person win? They compete, they cheat, they lie, and then they make it to the top. Cheating doesn't mean you have no talent. It just sort of oh say an "effort". An effort to stop people who also have talent. No one played fair when it comes down to competition and everyone knew it. Cheating was far from uncommon in the game of life. Lies were oh so natural. Found in everyone. Teachers, friends, you parents. Who knows, maybe even your pets (although that is highly unlikely). That's what happens in life. Cheating and lying. It just happens much more when it comes down to winning. If you plan on entering the competition, (and make it) you will have to make sacrifices. You have to be cold, heartless, and conniving. Remember, _everyone_ is your enemy. Most importantly, do not trust_ anyone_. If you plan on making friends and treating this competition like some little talent show, don't bother to join. You'll be wasting everyone time.

The audience waits anxiously for the arrival of the next musician. Surprises always await the worthy seekers, what will come next? Small murmurs and awaiting eyes fill the room. A young man awaits for his name to be called. A loud voice booms " Shuichi Minamino! " and he walks (confidently) up on stage, into the spotlight. His piano accompanist starts playing. Soft ivory keys are pressed down and music erupts from the piano. Kurama waits for when to play. And what is he playing you might ask? Setting it to his chin he begins to play. Skillfully using his hands, he picks up the bow and begins to play. The only thing that the audience can think, my my what a beautiful sound a violin can make..

And who is lurking jealously behind the shadows? It's quite an easy guess...

Rawr second fic. And it's a crossover this time gasp So ummm do you think? I dunno what im planning to do for the second chapter -sighs- I'll work something out. Well anyways feedback is helpful and criticism is welcome. So yea . Enjoy!

_Ja Ne_


	2. Battles

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha

**Spell checked but did not read over. If you see anything wrong please tell me! Thank you**

Kagomes P.O.V.

A girl, a very pretty girl seemed to dance her heart out in front of the crowd, without showing one bit of suffocation or endurance. No stress at all while doing such a complicated form of art. Feet sweeping, gliding, gracefully on the dance floor. You can hear a light tap from her pretty little red slippers every time the tip of her feet hit the ground.

Watchful and curious eyes watched her dance in awe. She seemed to be flying. Knowing every movement and every step by book, by mind, by heart, and by soul. Her long raven locks were tied up in a neat bun showing her perfect face that anyone would stop for and turn to see. She danced with eyes closed and face relaxed, she looked beautiful, just like a work of art.

An evil aura emitted from a certain brown eyed raven head. She was pretty for sure, but was she beautiful? The brown eyes girl desperately tried to look for a mistake in the young girls dancing. Unfortunately she couldn't find any. Everyone awed at Kikyou's beauty as Kagome concentrated on her feet. Her extremely jealous eyes turned into pure fascination.

How the hell could she dance like that. The tips of her feet stayed still on the floor for quite some time now. And the way Kagome experienced it to be, well she found it to be quite painful. But the look on Kikyou's face was far from painful. She made it look so.. easy. Kagome was good, but Kikyou was better, as always.

Kikyou was the smart, pretty, and talented girl that everybody loves and wants to be like. I'm basically the screwed up version. I'm smart (but not that smart), talented (not really), and pretty (but not pretty enough to stick out). Overall im normal, original, average, and what ever lame word you can think of. I know I'm jealous but of course, at very unwilling to admit it. But, over the years I have finally come to realize, I can never be like my sister...

----------------------------------------------

Authors P.O.V

The music that the audience heard almost literally made them melt into a puddle of pure bliss. Kurama stood still, yet seemed to sway in tune with his violin. It seemed as though everyones breath was swept away. Playing on stage with a tune so passionate and enticing, it was something you wouldn't mind listening to forever.

He lost himself completely in the music. Eyes closed and lips curved into a smile, he played skillfully, dramatically, and beautifully. Soft tunes sounded throughout the room and it seemed as though everyone felt the way he felt. The audience felt.. something passionate towards something they never played before. And that's exactly what you hear when you hear a violin.

-

His golden eyes narrowed with pure jealousy as he watched behind the curtains. Trying to deafen the sounds coming from the violin. Trying to admit it was a horrid sound, but somehow her could not force himself to think that. The tune seemed to lull his anger, but he would never give in, no matter how good the music was. So he just watched the young red head play, with hatred, with jealousy, and, with the little pride he had left.

The mahogany made instrument worked beautifully together with the piano. The two instruments seemed to tie together, but of course, the violin was the star of this performance. As it should be. Inuyasha continued glaring. He wasn't supposed to be this good. He wasn't supposed to be confident in the first round. He wasn't supposed to be here. Feeling envy and admitting envy made him even angrier. The violins music may have enchanted the audience more than his piano had. And he certainly didn't like the thought of someone else taking his place as winner.

The piano slowed down as the violin played it's last few notes. The amazed viewers held their breath and awaited the end of their trance. Kurama smirked, amused that the crowd can be so easily pleased. Surprisingly, the last note came rather fast. His hands touching the strings at a quick pace. His long red hair swayed as he finished his last note. He lifted his bow, showing he was done, and the crowd wasted no time to applaud. Some of the audience were actually... crying..?

Has his music touched their hearts that much. Kurama bowed politely, left the stage, and walked back into the dark blue curtains.

---------------

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

The annoying red head walked in the room so.. so _confident_. I hated that little face of his, although I've done that "smug" face many times in my lifetime. But, that face looked good on _me_ and only me! His eyes moved slowly towards me and he flashed a little smirk in my direction. _Bastard. _ If there weren't so many people in here I would have killed the little green eyed freak! Grabbing his precious red locks and yanking them out of his head seemed so tempting right now. Our eyes locked again, longer than I wanted. I don't mind having a glaring contest, problem was, he wasn't glaring. He seemed, amused.

_He is so dead..._

I walked up to him, trying to keep my hands from strangling him. I gave an arrogant smile and was about to comment on his (disastrous) performance, when I was so rudely interrupted by some freak. Some blue haired freak. Some pretty good looking blue haired freak. Her name was Botan I think.

I finally realized she was his piano accompanist. I watched unamused as she complimented him on his performance a bit too much. Laughing nervously and blushing like crazy, and he was acting like he was totally oblivious to her actions. I don't blame him much. I walked away, I had other things to do then glare all day.

A couple of months here and he already knows how to lie, something he has learned how to do before the competition had even started. Anyone with eyes could see it, but then again, not many people have _my_ eyes.

Kurama's P.O.V

I felt quite pleased as Inuyasha's eyes bore through me menacingly. One of the early signs of fear, and I loved every step of it. I tried to hide my well amused smile, but failed miserably. I just enjoyed messing with him, it's fun invading people's lives. My performance told him that I am not the only one with talent around here, and he knew it. I could have stood here all day seeing the expression on his face, _priceless_. A few seconds later into our little staring contest when Botan came.

I looked at the poor girl stutter and blush. Usually emotions were something I love to play with, but she was far too innocent to make it any fun. Another girl, another crush. I almost rolled my eyes in annoyance. Sooner or later she would have to realize that I have no interest in her. This was just a highschool crush, it would fade quickly, like it always does. I would let her have her little moments with me, just to show her how easily those moments can be broken down.

I sighed. Today was a long day. First the competition, then the stupid placings are going to be posted. I'm currently below Inuyasha but a few points, I expect to change that. He can't have all the glory, even if he doesn't plan on sharing. Right now, I needed an excuse to go to the garden. I hate going somewhere without a reason. It made me feel weird.

-

I wanted to go to the garden, that's my excuse, deal with it. The dance section was the only shortcut to the garden and was usually hectic. I was surprised to find out that not a single soul was in sight. I walked around silently, enjoying the _silence _until I heard music. It sounded a lot like those classical Mozart thingys that I play. The music was coming from the ballet room.

Aside from the classical music I heard many grunts, thuds, and a few curses I wouldn't like to mention. I stood still for a moment, ready to turn around. I didn't know what or _who_ was making that noise and I certainly did not want to know. But that changed after the grunts, thuds, and curses subsided and was replaced by a sobbing sort of noise. It wasn't a sobbing noise, it was actual sobbing. I around though the narrowly opened door. _Curse my curiosity._

Like a perfectly painted picture she sat there, sobbing. The raven haired beauty was sprawled on the floor crying like mad. Unlike other ballerinas, her hair wasn't tied in a bun. The silky locks fell upon her shoulders and her face. Her face was drenched with tears of frustration, which made her more of a work of art. She wore something somewhat representing a dress. Unlike other ballerinas who didn't wear that umm dressy thingy around their waist. (no it's not a tutu) The "dress" fit her like a glove, showing her every curve, like it was supposed to.

My green eyes traveled down to her feet. Her pretty leg lead down to her pretty pink ballet shoes. Her ballet shoes seemed to be ragged and overused. The ribbons connect to the shoes were longer than ordinary ballet slippers. The ribbons that were once tied along her cream colored legs lay lifeless on the cold hardwood floor. The ribbons only made her seemed more elegant. For some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I opened the door little by little, hoping not to attract any noise. Too late. She was looking at me. And she was looking at me not exactly pleased.

-------------------------------------------

So how do you like the second chapter? I usually take like around six months to write another chapter, but luckily for you guys I BROKE MY EFFING KNEE. Which means I'll be writing more often while waiting for the pain to heal very, very, slowly. Lucky you! And this actually is my favorite story to work on, but I don't really have a plot (like most of my stories). But I will try :[

Thank you to ALL my reviewers I really appreciate the positive feedback. Therefore this chapter is dedicated to : **Bloodcherry, Kawaii girl 4 life, Elli Mac 08, FoxyDemonDownUnder, and HeroInTheShadows. **( Cherish how speshul you guys are right now)

Feedback and Criticism are welcome! -Mochii


	3. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! seriously ANYTHING.

(spell check but did not read over. Any problems tell me right away. Thank you)

Why the hell is she better than me?! I've done so much I've practiced so freaking hard and she still better than me!

Kagome stepped into the room silently, watching if anyone was in the room. Seeing that no one was in there, she let her guard drop. She walked up to the little radio and turned it on. Classical music echoing throughout the room. She let the music move her, sway her around. Gliding across the floor mindlessly, she forgot why she came in here in the first place. No one was allowed in. This was her time to practice, this was _her_ time.

Her carefree mood changed as soon as she started practicing. Minutes passed, then a couple of hours. Literally, she was dripping in blood, sweat, and tears. _I can't do this.._. Images of Kikyou's dancing raced through her mind. Beautiful, elegant, graceful, so.. un-Kagome. Her feet were blistered and body stiff. All she could do now was lay hopelessly broken on the smooth hardwood floor. Practicing couldn't help, neither did crying. But she did both anyways.

Suddenly, she heard something.. ? A creaking of the door? She looked up from the floor, a bit startled.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I looked at her, frozen for a moment. Then I got back to earth and that's when the problem happens. If I just leave and pretend to not see her. That would be wrong. And stupid. Better way if putting it. That would be wrong and stupid. I hated situations like this. I rolled by eyes in annoyance. Why did I have to walk in on her. Why was I made so curious? Why did I have to get caught. The last thought ran through my mind again. _I never get caught_.

Her glaring eyes looked slightly off. Like she was trying to make a decision. Almost abruptly, she started speaking. "W- what the hell are you doing in this room? No ones allowed in here.",she said, trying to keep her eyes glaring while hiding her humiliated tone. Which I thought, was very cute. I couldn't hide my amusement as I gave her a small smirk. Which made her even madder.

My instincts came back and suddenly, I knew everything I had to do with this situation. She was a girl, who was angry right now, with him.., Kurama. Once again, a better way of putting it. She was a girl who was currently mad at me fr walking in on her. Girls don't get mad when they see me, they just don't... Actually, no one really gets annoyed by my presence.

So. Obviously she's different than most girls. But then again, many girls are different. It's ironic, if you think about it. A few moments ago she was a beautiful, heartbroken piece of art. Something so unreal. As she showed her anger, she proved to be a real, normal, human person. Which disappointed me. She won't be much fun. It was about time I started playing with a new toy..

Kagome's P.O.V

My so called depression turned into rage within a heartbeat. He was fucking smirking at me. I tried to hide my intimidation. Guess what? I don't think it really worked.

His smile reminded me of someone other than a bastard. My mind was to distracted to figure out. I tried to stare at him with a straight face, his smile grew bigger and so did my anger. He wasn't even supposed to freaking be here. This was my time, my space. It always has been. I told myself to calm down. There must have been a reason why he came here.

I collected myself and asked him whatthehellhewasdoinginhere. And the bastard freaking... he freaking didn't say anything. Silence seemed so loud. Not a sound was heard besides the ringing in my ears. The tension was driving me nuts. Somehow, I couldn't avoid contact.

The man stepped forward. Good thing, it was way too dark and he was a bit to far for me to see. Green eyes(big eyes for a guy, they seemed to sparkle), long crimson hair(silkier than any hair I've ever seen), pretty face(drop dead gorgeous). Someone I never seen in the silver section before. He looked, pretty. Very pretty. I would have mistaken him for a girl if it wasn't for his uniform.

Every step he took made me dizzy. He was walking to fast, wait no... slow? I couldn't tell. I was sooo I dunno.. So cloudy... (a/n: is cloudy a feeling lol) Whatever pace he was walking, it was obvious he was getting closer.. In a few moments he was right it front of me. I avoided my gaze, looking down. That's when he knelt and cupped my face gently. He asked me my name. I looked up at those piercing emerald eyes, and that's when time stopped.

Kikyou's P.O.V

I didn't have to peek in our room to see if Kagome was there. I already knew where she was. I don't really like to brag (I looove to brag) but I've always been better then her at everything. If she thinks practicing would help her, I should just break the news to the poor girl now. She will never be as good as me. Seeing Kagome all frustrated always amused me, but I've got more important business to attend to.

--

Almost everyone agreed I was near perfect, but even I can act normal for once. Normal as in squealing girlish fan girl. I eyed the silver haired god. _He is so hot._ Yes I had a current obsession with Inuyasha Tashio. Everything about him made me want to melt. He himself was a perfect masterpiece. His eyes were capturing, face sculpted perfectly, everything about him was so addicting.

Since I came to this school I could seduce my way to get almost anything I want from any guy, and that's when I saw him. Inuyasha. The first time I saw him, I noticed the look on everyone's face. Shock, Anger, Jealousy. And he looked at everyone like they were beneath him. Which they probably were. It's like he can get anyone to go anything for him with the snap of his fingers. I wanted to do that, I wanted to be like _him_.

Months passed and still I couldn't capture his attention. Probably the only guy who didn't take notice. Ignoring me somehow made me want him more, though any girl would have given up by now. I was hopelessly addicted. Trying to get in every class he was in, I even tried playing the piano in hopes of him noticing me. Of course, the piano thing didn't work out. Dancers and musicians did get along in this school very well.

Author's P.O.V

In this imaginary school of mine, people fought to be on top. All different types of art tried to prove themselves to be the best. Artists hated musicians and musicians hate dancers and so on... Only one category can reign supreme. Isn't competitiveness lovely?

Well, getting into Seisou Academy certainly wasn't easy. Not only did you have to have the money, but you also had to find some particular way to stick out from others. And sticking out from a bunch of spoiled rotten rich arse kids was not a walk in the park.

-----

update:

AND DONE! what do you think so far. Love it, hate it, love to hate it? This chapter was pretty pointless for me and I certainly was NOT very proud of it. It ended up shorter than I hoped it would be TTTT Forgive mochiiii But my story is unfolding little by little very VERY slowly. Basically making things up as I go. (which I do with most of my stories) sigh I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry been really busy lately . stupid science faire.

**THANK YOU!** to all you lovely people who reviewed and wished me luck on my knee which is (almost) fully healed. YAY ME! Critique is needed for a great story so reviewing would be helpful. umm what's next... Oh yea dedications! This chapter is dedicated to :** FoxyDemonDownUnder, kurkagcrossoverluv, Bloodcherry, Kawaii girl 4 life, Elli Mac08, linglingchan, and regretfully-yours-Cassy-cha... **thank you soo much for your reviews. Doesn't it feel good to know your loved?

For Seisou Academy. I remember I copied that school from somewhere... I forgot. Think it was La corda d'Oro? I forgot . 

Well until next chapter 3 Mochidzuki

P.S. Don't you think Kagome was rather.. (VERY) emo? in this chapter :( 


	4. End of Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. **(spell checked but did not read over. If you see anything wrong eith the story please notify me A.S.A.P.)**

Kagome's P.O.V

It took me a while to remember where I was. Ok I was on the floor. Now to remember what I was doing. Oh yea, crying my eyes out. So then, what's happening now? All I had to do was open my eyes, but why am I only seeing pools of emerald? And why do I feel red strands of silk like hair touch my face. And why can't I move...

I wasn't in a trance. More like mesmerized. Like seeing something breathtaking. Something beautiful. Feeling like you've been paralyzed but at the same time knowing that it's a good thing. Here I was, on the floor, covered in blood, sweat, and tears and right in front of me was the most gorgeous being alive. Suddenly the "being" stood up, sending me an alarming jolt. He removed his hands from my face, making me remember it was there in the first place. Remembering what I would do in a situation like this. Somehow, I gained my strength to move and better yet, speak.

"What are you doing in this room! This is a private practice", I basically screamed out.

"Doubt it", the man answered.

I was too tired to get angry once more.

"Just get out... Please.. I'm far too embarrassed enough already", I said. (Caution) breaking down into pieces can make you spill your heart out for some apparent reason.

"Why would you be", he said, once again kneeling down to stare at me directly.

I opened my mouth to find out that no words would come out. Which made me humiliated. And which led to blushing. And which made me turn into the deepest of red.

"I don't see you doing anything wrong.", he said casually while examining the room.

Stupid cheesy red haired man. For God sakes I was covered in sweat, my hair was matty and stringy , and I was bruised in a few places that people wouldn't like to discuss. And he's calling me pretty. I hate cheesy people. I hate him. Whoever he is.

" And who might you be?", I asked with the last bit of dignity I had left.

"Suichi Minamino", he said kissing my hand.

How the hell did he get a hold of my hand. Crafty bastard. Well anyways that "touch" of affection sent me over the edge. I was blushing like crazy, amusing him more. My face would have been as red as his hair if I had the chance to look in the mirror.

In a snap I was suddenly self conscious. I looked like trash, he looked like just came down from heaven. See the difference? I felt humiliated. No. Mortified. Suichi started speaking.

"Your cute", he said, slightly chuckling.

I twitched. How could this guy be so straightforward? He has to have the highest level of confidence next to Inuyasha of course. He certainly was something. Something I might not like.

Refusing myself to speak and glaring at him for five minutes gave him the hint to leave.

"I'll be going now. Goodbye, what did you say your name was again?", he questioned.

"Kagome..", I murmured while he kissed my hand for the second time.

"See you around, Kagome", he smiled and left. Red hair, green eyes, everything. Gone. Last thing I saw before the door shut was a glimpse of his red hair and white uniform.

Gone. Like that. Nothing else to do but pack-up, go back to my dorm, and not speak a word until next morning. Replaying today's memories over and over in my mind.

Miroku's P.O.V

I really hated it when Inuyasha would complain _especially _to me. But if I get to pick up all the hearts he's broken then I wouldn't mind much being his pack-mule or slave or whatever you call me. Being his right hand man had it's perks. First of all, I was immediately in the "crowd". Second, being Inuyasha's closest and maybe _only_ friend made people fear me. Most importantly, I got the girls.

I had to know everything about Inuyasha. I was his moving, walking, and breathing schedule. Reminding him when piano practice was or when an important meeting was held and a bunch of other things. It was a pretty tiring job. Just because you were Inuyasha's friend does not mean you don't have to work. You probably have to organize like crazy to get my job.

There's also another very hard part. All the girls he rejected I get to have (right). Well, its pretty hard to keep track of _all_ of them but luckily, I have my trusty black notebook. So Leigh on Thursday, Rika on Friday, and so on. It was heaven for me, but who knew heaven could be so challenging.

As I was walking (and penciling more girls in my notebook) I remembered to tell him the scores for the music competition. He was first as usual. I saw him smile as I said his name. As I went down the list to second place, his smile quickly faded. Suichi Minamino second place. For some reason, he looked like he was out to kill, and it wasn't very pretty.

I braced myself for the screaming, cursing, and whatever he had to throw at me. Let's see, he said something about "Suichi" blah blah more screaming "bastard" screaming then cursing "worthless" more screaming " doesn't even belong in this competition" and that's pretty much all I heard.

First place meant nothing to Inuyasha if this Suichi kid was a few points behind him. Suichi Minamino never rang a bell. Was he a transfer student. As Inuyasha's pack mule I have the right to be nosy.

**-End of Fourth Chapter-**

I am SOOO sorry I've been slacking off. I'll be true to my reviewers and tell you why this very short chapter took so long. It wasn't because of school work or a writers block, Sadly, I've just lost interest in the story and I just needed inspiration to move on. I didn't get "inspired" to finish this chapter, it was sort of an obligation. Anyways I'm very very sorry it took so long. And I'll try not to let it happen again. I just need something to make me get interested in writing this story again. I'm not sure if I should even complete the whole story ;; Anyways I'm sorry I can't thank my reviewers individually but I really gotta post this up so.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO WHOEVER REVIEWED

-Mochii loves you all 3

P.S. I know the story's kinda falling apart, I sorta need to think of a good plot. goes to my thinking chair


End file.
